Noche de Pasión
by alehime
Summary: Ishida va caminando por la calle y se encuentra con Renji, se quedan en un motel y pasan una noche juntos.


**Bueno aqui les traigo otro de mis fincs locos de una de mis parejas favoritas es un Ishida x Renji contiene leomo, bueno y sin mas que se abra el telón.

* * *

****Noche de pasión**

**Fue un sábado en la noche donde nos encontramos, estabas a fuera de ese bar de mala muerte te encontrabas mal, pues habías terminado con tu capitán, Kuchiki-san nos fue a buscar ya llevabas varios días sin aparecer y quería que le ayudáramos a buscarte.**

**Y fue ese día cuando iba pasando cuando te vi, estabas peleando como un perro callejero tratando de descargar tu coraje y frustración en ese pobre tipo, que tal vez lo único malo que hizo fue insultarte.**

**-Abarai, detente-dije mientras intentaba alejarte del pobre, hombre que ya se encontraba inconsciente por los golpes recibidos.**

**-¿Qué?, suéltame…Ishida déjame matar a este imbécil-me contestaste totalmente cegado por la ira; empujándome dejándote llevar por tus sentimientos de pérdida y desilusión.**

**-No, vámonos de aquí…estas completamente ebrio que ya ni siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo-dije mientras te alejaba a empujones de ese lugar antes de que llegaran algunos curiosos.**

**Anduvimos caminando por las calles obscuras de Karakura, sin decir palabra, un silencio que duro varias horas; sin decidirnos a donde ir, tú caminando y yo siguiéndote para evitar que cometieras alguna locura de la que después puedas arrepentirte.**

**-¿Piensas seguirme toda la noche?-te volteaste a ver me muy molesto, quedando enfrente de mí, llegando mis fosas nasales un fuerte olor a alcohol.**

**-Claro, si con eso evito que puedas hacer una estupidez… ¿sabes que Kuchiki-san te está buscando, y está muy preocupada por ti?-le dijo totalmente serio, sin sentirse intimidado por el otro.**

**-¿Y crees que me importa?, pues no en lo absoluto…ja no me hagas reír ¿preocupada?, claro que no solo se siente culpable-me dijo en un tono sarcástico y molesto.**

**-Mira Abarai no me importa para nada, lo que te haya pasado, solo viene a buscarte por que una amiga me lo pidió…así que por qué no eres un buen sub-capitán y regresas ya-le dije totalmente exasperado, por su comportamiento infantil.**

**-Tú, a mi no me das ordenes cuatro-ojos; así que mejor lárgate por donde viniste y me dejas en paz- dijo totalmente enojado mientras empezaba a caminar más rápido, y se alejaba de mí, me que parado un momento, viendo como se alejaba al final decidí seguirlo no vaya a cometer una locura.**

**No podía cree, que alguien pudiera ser tan infantil, pero algo debió haber pasado entre él y Kuchiki-san, para que el hablara de forma despectiva de su amiga de la infancia, voy detrás de él a una distancia prudente, pues en su estado no se de que sea capaz.**

**Llegamos a un motel, como estábamos muy lejos de donde vivíamos, decidimos que darnos ahí, a pasar la noche como no había muchos cuarto tuvimos que compartir uno. **

**Fui el primero en entrar, me sentía completamente cansado y estresado, estar cerca de Abarai era una de las peores cosas que no volvería hacer, tal vez ese día fue de mi mala suerte; ahora era cuando se pregunto cómo el capitán del sexto escuadrón lo soporta.**

**De repente, sentí unas manos dentro de mi camiseta, unos dedos helados acariciado mis pezones, haciéndolos endurecer ante cada caricia.**

**-Abarai, que… crees que….ha…haces-dije entre gemidos, tratando de apartarme, pero siendo detenido por esos brazos fuertes que con mas añico me acariciaban y impedían que me separara.**

**-Shhh… no digas nada, solo disfruta y pasa esta noche conmigo- me susurro al oído, para después morder mi lóbulo, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se estremecía ante esa caricia superficial.**

**Me deje llevar, por sus caricias sintiendo como esas manos me guiaban al camino del deseo; y esa lengua al delirio del placer; solo por esas noche me dejaría llevar, entre besos violentos con sabor a alcohol y caricias urgidas llegamos a la cama.**

**Me despojo de mi ropa, entre movimientos violentos y desesperados, porque no era amor lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro ni lo que íbamos hacer… no era más que simple deseo carnal, y satisfacer nuestros más bajos deseos. Desnude su cuerpo, lentamente, mientras mi lengua se encaminaba en saborear esos tatuajes y piel salada.**

**Disfrute de su miembro haciéndose más grande en mi boca ante cada beso y lambida, me estremecí cuando dos dedos se introdujeron de forma violenta en mi orificio para después dar paso a un tercero.**

**Y grite tan fuerte que sentí mi garganta desgarrarse cuando se introdujo violentamente en mí, me oí gritar de dolor, mientras me aferraba a su espalda dejándole varias marcas, para calmar mi dolor lo bese con frenesí, aprecié su boca en mi cuello dejando varias marcas que iban a tardar días en desaparecer.**

**Poco a poco el placer de un ritmo salvaje me empezó a invadir, sentí sus manos aferrarse a mis caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda, mi cuerpo ardía de placer ante cada estocada, su boca exploraba la mía queriendo conocer cada parte, mis manos exploraban y tocaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, después de varias embestidas llegamos al orgasmo juntos.**

**Al amanecer desperté con el calor de su cuerpo, me encontraba boca abajo, observe su rostro mientras dormía, era aplacible con sus facciones varoniles bien marcadas y su pelo suelto cual lava, me quede un rato así, observándolo. **

**-Buenos días…como estas- me dijo mientras me sonreía y yo le regresaba el mismo gesto.**

**-Buenos…días, sobre lo…-puso sus dedos en mi boca y no me dejo continuar.**

**-Ayer, no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo, se lo que hice y te puedo asegurar que lo disfrute mucho-callo un momento como pensando que mas decirme**

**-¿Que paso, para que te perdieras?-dije en la misma posición, mientras mi cabeza descansaba en mis manos**

**-Mmmm… ¿Rukia, no les dijo nada?... por lo que veo… bueno pues resumiendo Kuchiki-****Taicho****, se dio cuenta que quería ser padre y que si seguía conmigo no lo iba a lograr y termino conmigo, para casarse con Rukia-me conto mientras besa mi espalda con sus labios gruesos.**

**Nuevamente nos vimos, embriagados por el placer y la lujuria, y disfrutamos de la compañía mutua hasta medio día, nada me importaba en ese momento, al sentir su lengua recorriendo con devoción mi entrada para después llegar a mi miembro.**

**Solamente era un compañero para él, alguien que entro en su vida cuando mas necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, en sus deseos, quien calmo sus ansias, y lo envicio con su cuerpo en un cortó tiempo…**

**Lo vi acostado, profundamente dormido después de nuestras actividades matutinas cubriendo su desnudez con sabanas blancas…dejando al descubierto su piel bronceada y exquisita que no me canse de saborear, un hombre que se veía bello desnudo…fue el sexo perfecto que hace tiempo esperaba…**

**Me dirigí a la ducha, que dando me un rato bajo la regadera sintiendo la tibieza del agua, limpiar toda huella de mis actos… de repente sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura, y sus labios húmedos lamiendo mi espalda, me voltee hacia él y lo bese salvajemente; disfrute de su lengua enrollándose en la mía.**

**Mientras me besaba, sus manos inquietas tocaban mis piernas… mis muslos y mi miembro ya erecto, por las caricias me aferre a su ancha espalda, para seguir con nuestro juego que en unos momentos más iba a terminar.**

**Enrede mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura… grite de placer, al sentir el frio de la pared chocar contra mi espalda contrastando con mi cuerpo que se sentía arder, en varias estocadas mas llegamos al clímax.**

**Salimos del motel y ya solo quedaran recuerdos… de una noche de placer, de un posible reencuentro y de un chico que ya sabe de sexo.**

* * *

Que les parecio les gusto o no, si les gusto espero que me dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos seran muy bien recibidos. bye


End file.
